Just Have Faith
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: AU 02: When everything crashes around you, Just Have Faith. ABANDONED.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Digital Monsters or any of the affiliated objects or equipment or books or video games. I am a separate entity who merely wishes to play in the sandbox provided.

**Note:** To some of you, this may seem familiar. That's because it's from _Just Have Faith_, obviously titled the same. I'm rewriting everything. I would just edit that fic, but it's practically a separate and entirely new story, so that wouldn't be fair to those who wish to re-review. (Hint hint.)

Also, there are a lot of italics in this piece. However, it needs to be italics; else there might be confusion as to what a flashback is and what is in the present. Therefore, I apologize profusely if your eyes hurt.

Please enjoy. Reviews, flames, constructive criticism are all welcomed, as well as PMs or emails with questions/concerns.

(Ahem, two hours, huh? Yeah, sorry about that. Just goes to show you how bad I am about updating. Sorry y'all! Enjoy!)

Many thanks to **The Digital Gate** for beta-reading!

"Faith is to believe what you do not see; the reward of this faith is to see what you believe."

**-Saint Augustine**

* * *

Miyako was very bright.

Ken was very quiet.

Sora was very composed.

Taichi was very humorous.

Mimi was very realistic.

They were all friends. They hung out together, quite often. They attended each others games and recitals. They attended each others concerts.

They even went the same college.

Tokyo University was very large. The whitewashed walls were a maze of awards and certificates received by the professors and students. The campus itself was packed with a myriad of aspiring students. So many, in fact, that it was rare to find a single person who could name all of their classmates.

These five students in question, however, only met three years ago.

But how, exactly, you ask? Good question…

* * *

_A girl of about nineteen was walking through the hallways, her schedule in hand, and a confused look etched on her face. She was so focused on concentrating to find the right room, the auburn haired female didn't notice a younger girl sneak up behind her._

"_Hey! My name's Mimi! Are you new here?"_

_The girl, obviously startled, turned around. _"_Um—yeah, I am. My name's Sora. I just flew in from Kyoto with my friend Ken."_

"_Oh, I've heard of him. He's best friends with Taichi! Where is Ken, by the way?"_

"_He thought I'd like a break today, not to go to school on the first day because of my flight."_

"_Ken should know better than to leave someone who looks to be very studious out of her first day of school," said Mimi, smiling._

"_Yes, yes he should," agreed Sora. "You mentioned a Taichi. W__ho's Taichi?"_

"_He's the most dreamy and hottest guy who ever existed," said Mimi, her eyes far away. _

_Sora instantly felt herself repulsed by this girl. She wanted nothing more than to run far away. _"_You're one of those, huh?"_

"_What? One of those? Oh," said Mimi, a look of understanding dawning on her face, "you mean one of those girls who only care about how many boys they hook up with? No, not at all. You must have misunderstood me. Taichi's my boyfriend."_

_"Oh," said Sora. _I think I've learned more about this Mimi in five minutes then I've ever learned about someone else in an hour._ "Sorry about that."_

_"Oh, it's perfectly all right. I suppose it's my fault, really," said the other girl, her eyes downcast. She brightened up, however, in a moment. "You should meet my friend Miyako! You two seem like you'll get along very well," she said before slightly biting her lip._

"_Why's that?" asked Sora, genuinely curious._

"_I don't really know. I guess you both seem really similar to me." Her eyes didn't leave the floor as she whispered. "Besides, you both hate me."_

_Sora frowned deeply. "I don't hate you. I barely, if at all, know you!"_

"_Well, I know Miyako and Ken hate me. And I suspect Taichi does too," she added, her eyes suddenly becoming cloudy. "And he's supposed to be my _boyfriend_…"_

"_Why would they? You seem like a really nice girl."_

_Mimi gave a small shrug. _"_Thanks, I guess. And I wish I knew why, maybe then I could change…" She pushed a piece of her brunette locks, with bright pink highlights, behind her ear nervously as Sora gave her a warm smile._

"_So can you show me around?" she asked. Mimi might have seemed to be a little too outgoing for mellow Sora, but she could see potential in an acquaintanceship, if not a friendship._

"_Of course, it'd be my pleasure."_

_The rest of the day passed and the girls connected. When Ken, her long time friend, had told her the people on campus were friendly, Sora hadn't really believed him. But at least Sora had the fortune to have found Mimi. _

_She glanced over to the other girl. Mimi was frowning slightly, eying something on the ground. She leaned over and picked up a spare cigarette box which she threw away to a trash can nearby. Sora smiled; yes, she quite liked Mimi. She reminded her of herself, sometimes._

"_So when can I meet your friends?" asked Sora, her voice still very warm. _

"_They're not my friends, remember? They hate me," was the grudging reply._

"_No, I really doubt they do. And I can prove it to you."_

_Sora grabbed Mimi's arm and led her across the lawn. She immediately spotted Ken amidst the college teenagers. She spotted him standing beside a boy with bushy, wild brown hair and a girl who was combing her violet hair._

"_Ken!" _

_The boy in question looked up before spotting Sora. A wide grin spread across his face and he motioned for her to join them._

"_Hey Sora! I see you've met Mimi," he said, his grin still not faded. Sora nodded, while Mimi feebly smiled at her recognition. Ken indicated his companions. "This is Taichi," he pointed to the boy, "and this is Miyako," he finished, pointing to the girl._

"_Nice to meet you," Sora greeted Miyako taking her hand and shaking it. _

"_I've heard so much about you from Ken," said Miyako, seeming to be friendly._

_Sora giggled. _"_And I've heard lots of things about you too—whoops."_

_Taichi chuckled, while Sora attempted to cover her guilt. Ignoring the embarrassed Ken and Miyako, Taichi pretended to bow before her._

"_Welcome to the Yagami Kingdom. I'm your king, Taichi Yagami." He stuck out his hand, and she playfully took it, and he placed a kiss on her hand._

"_You're a joker, aren't you?"_

"_Why indeed I am."_

_Laughing, Sora rolled her eyes at him._

_The rest of the day passed as pleasantly as Sora could have wished for. It turned out that Miyako was major in the same department as Sora—fashion design. Mimi and Ken were both studying in the medical field, but from the impression she got, Sora figured Mimi was only being forced to do so._

_Taichi was dabbling in international affairs, but he really seemed to have more interest in his soccer career. He was on the college's team, along with Ken, which was how they became friends. And it turned out that Taichi's sister and Miyako had known each other when they were younger._

_At lunch, the conversation together was pleasant. Sora was having _fun_ again, which she couldn't remember doing since—well, in a very long time. She liked it._

_Sora noted the way the topic never strayed towards Mimi. She felt herself giving more sympathy for the girl, and she continued to try and involve Mimi in the conversation. Ken kept throwing her grateful smiles for it, so Sora assumed she was doing the right thing._

_The next day, Sora didn't even have to ask to sit with them at lunch._

* * *

She was looking at her album, the one that was always placed on her desk under the piles of papers layered messily on one another. Ever since moving to America, she had kept all her memories from her college life in her scrapbook. She had stored all her pictures, all the papers; all the memories.

College—in Japan—had been the best part of her life, she knew. She treasured those years. She wanted them back, truthfully. Staring at the picture in her lap, she smiled at the happy faces staring back at her.

Her fingers graced the picture, sliding onto the images of her friends.

The first finger landed on the girl with violet hair. Miyako was beaming into the picture, her hands intertwined with the boy beside her. Ken was grinning, his hand stroking Miyako's. Their eyes glistened, and she remembered that the moment after the picture had been taken, Ken had leaned over and kissed the other girl's cheek.

She was standing in the middle, her arms wrapped around the men's shoulders. She was so innocent and naive. She was smiling; she was happy.

She wanted that back, that happiness, that carelessness. She wanted it back.

Taichi was next to her, his lazy grin still beaming from the photo. His arm was wrapped loosely across her waist, and she could still remember how the goose bumps that should have been there were lacking.

Beside Taichi was Sora, her red hair blazing the air around her. Her eyes had a far-off look in them; Sora had been distracted. She remembered that day well—Sora had every reason to be so distracted that day.

Learning of your parent's divorce was definitely a good reason.

Mimi missed her friends. She wanted nothing more than to see them again, to talk to Sora and gossip with her. She wanted to hang out with Miyako, scoping out for hot guys, even though they had boyfriends. She wanted to play against Ken in soccer and lose miserably.

She wanted to see Taichi again, to apologize again, even though it had been as much his fault, and Mimi knew it. But she wanted to anyways.

And that was why she was flying all the way back to Japan for the wedding. The wedding that really shouldn't have been taking place, but nevertheless, was. She or Sora should have been the maid-of-honor, not Miyako.

Miyako should have been the bride.

Sighing, Mimi stuck the photo back onto her desk, and continued to pack. It wasn't her place, it had never had been, and it _definitely_ wasn't now. Not after everything she had done, after everything she had said.

Mimi had way too much blood on her hands. She had been told so, after all.

_This is going to be one interesting trip._

* * *

She was staring at the invitation. It just sat on the table, and frankly, Miyako was afraid something might pop out of the envelope at any second. She took in deep breaths, trying her best to gather herself and not to lose it, before she opened the letter.

Miyako groaned.

She didn't know why she was so disappointed. She knew the day would come, just as much as she dreaded it, but she still knew it was over. It had been over a long time ago.

Sighing as she pocketed the invitation, Miyako ran her fingers through her hair, in an effort to relive herself from her stress. It didn't help. _Stupid, stupid, I am so _stupid!

Miyako slumped into the hard wooden chair behind her, shutting her eyes tightly in anger, deliberating on what was the best course of action. Should she reply back saying she couldn't go, lie, and all because she was supposed to be over him, and maybe just a part of her _wasn't_?

Or was she to go, see her friends who she hadn't seen in ages, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, even Daisuke. And—_Hikari_.

_The backstabbing bit—_

Fortunately, she was forced to act slightly more dignified when her mother arrived through the door, frowning as she made her way over to her daughter.

"Miyako honey, what's the matter? You seem distressed."

"No really," said Miyako, muttering. "I couldn't tell."

"See? You get very snappy when you're upset. Well then, tell me."

Taking a deep breathe, Miyako began to explain. Sadly, words escaped her. "Ken's getting—well—he's getting—um—"

"Married?" Mrs. Inoue finished for her, gently.

"Um—yeah. Ken is getting married," said Miyako, wincing as she spoke the words, their meaning only just sinking in. _He's getting married. He's over me. I should be over him._

Miyako's mother embraced her, soothingly rubbing her back. "It's okay, honey. If it was meant to be, you would have known by now. You two would still be together and none of had happened would have happened. But if you think you're going to be uncomfortable, then I suggest not going."

"I can't do that. Sora really wanted me to come and so did Taichi. Even Mimi is flying in from America."

"Miyako, I can only give you advice. You do what you think is right and what your heart tells you to. I can't make the decision for you, you know that as well as anybody. You always have," said Mrs. Inoue frankly.

Miyako sighed, but gave a small smile. "Typical motherly advice," she said before hugging her mom. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"So when is it?"

"In two weeks."

"So you're going then?"

"I guess so."

"Good luck."

Miyako grinned at her mother. "Hopefully, I won't need it."

* * *

Staring at the ground watching his best friend pace across the floor wasn't on the list of things Taichi wanted to be doing as he tried to comfort Ken on the eve of his wedding.

But Ken wasn't relenting in his pursuit of drilling a hole into the ground. What else was he suppose to do? He was nervous, obviously, and the fact that Yamato was standing at the door laughing wasn't helping.

"It isn't funny," said the groom-to-be, grudgingly. "It really isn't."

"Eh, it kind of is. Besides, you're getting _married_," said Yamato, grinning.

"Says the married one," said Taichi, crossing his arms over his chest and giving his coworker a look. Yamato shrugged.

"Oh shut up, both of you. You aren't helping," said Ken, his voice wavering.

"Oh, c'mon Ken. Lighten up," said Taichi. "You're too tense."

"Taichi, don't go there," said Ken in anger, gritting his teeth. Taichi frowned at the sudden anger that was being tossed his way.

"Ken? What's wrong?"

The raven haired man sighed. "Nothing. Just leave me alone, okay?"

Yamato, who had been standing in the corner unnoticed, snorted. "You would _think,_" he said, shaking his head, "that best friends told each other everything, especially on the day before his wedding."

The silence that fell upon the room could have been cut my knife.

"Well then," said the blond, nodding. "I guess I better go. Just—um, good luck, Ken."

Yamato slowly left the room, his eyes dark and holding something Taichi had rarely seen in his coworker's eyes—disappointment. Yamato turned and shut the door as he left.

"He's right you know." Ken was looking at the mirror in front of him, his face showing disgust. "No one would ever be able to tell that we were best friends."

Taichi sighed. "I know. And it's ridiculous. We _are_ best friends."

"Yeah right," said Ken, snorting. "If you say so, Taichi, whatever you say."

Taichi made to argue, his mouth open, but was interrupted by the door cracking open and a woman sticking her head inside.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" she said, her voice borderline squeaking.

Miyako was nervously looking around the room, her eyes never lying on one place for too long. They especially stayed away from the groom, who was biting his lip and doing his best from not seeming like he was staring—which he was.

Taichi glanced at Ken and then back at Miyako. He could tell that there was awkwardness in the room, and he was determined to not be in the middle of it. "No, you weren't interrupting anything. I was leaving anyway," he said brightly. Taichi smiled at Miyako and she gave him a quick hug before he slipped out the doorway, closing the door behind him.

"So. How are you then?"

Miyako may have spoken, but her eyes stayed glued to the floor. Ken himself was looking nowhere other than his own reflection. "I'm fine."

The conversations they had had in the past had never lasted for more than a few sentences. Usually it was a just a quick greeting and a hasty good-bye before one or the other had run out. This time, they were forced to make more out of it.

"Are you excited?" Miyako asked, involuntarily wincing, but unfortunately for her, Ken spotted it.

"Um—I guess I am. I'm probably more nervous though," he said honestly.

"Probably."

Ken sighed, and turned to face her. "Miyako, you're over me right? Because you are the one who broke up with me," he said, his voice hard, but nothing louder than a murmur.

"I know Ken, I know."

"And you know perfectly well that I was willing to try again."

"I know, Ken."

"And you know that I tried to—"

"I KNOW!" She shut her eyes, blocking off the tears.

She remembered it well. She knew it well. College had been the best time of her life, after all.

And if there was anything Miyako remembered well about her college days, it was that one phrase, the one that got them all through it.

_Just have faith…_


End file.
